Reversed kombat return to kombat
by jimzy123
Summary: Set nine years after the first reversed kombat since I haven't played x because it hadent been released yet here's my fic on how I think it will go for nine years shao khan has been training his four new kombatants but in outworld a new emporor has risen and his search for power and his brother are beginning
1. Chapter 1 return to kombat

Mortal kombat reversed kombat return to kombat

Set nine years after the first reversed kombat since I haven't played x because it hadent been released yet here's my fic on how I think it will go for nine years shao khan has been training his four new kombatants but in outworld a new emporor has risen and his search for power and his brother are beginning

Chapter one new kombatants

shao khan stands atop a mountin in outworld awaiting the arrival of the chosen kombatants to arrive the ones who's souls his spirt split into after the death of the old defenders it's bween nine long years of training the elder god sighs rubbing his tired eyes as the sound of swords clashing gets closer as his four trainees get closer he looks over the hill seeing a man in a purple ninja garb leading the pack as a man in red armour with a pale face slashes at his side two women not far behind one in a short yellow dress with long black hair and the final woman in purple with even longer white hair with black streaks in it as they reach the god he shouts "ENOUGH" they all stop "rain you have done well to beat the others up here your strength and speed are remarkable" he says looking at the ninja "shinnok you did well also" he says to the man in red "Tanya you must work harder I know your speed is greater than this" he says to the woman in yellow "sindell I know you are better to come in last place is your greatest failure of the last none years" he says as the woman in purple bows her head "but your training is compleate use what I have taught you to defend outworld for I fear that the fallen god bo rai cho is comeing" the four bow as shao teleports them away

In earthrealm in raidens black palace a pool of blood runs from inside the throne room under the door whilst inside another shadow preists body is added to the growing pile whilst on the throne the new emporor of earthrealm watches as his new recruit slays the last preist before bowing on one knee as the young emporor smiles "cassie cage welcome to the team" he says smileing

"Thank you lord taven" the young woman replies standing up and walkin over to the new emporors generals

"Motaro bring the traitor" taven orders the beast motaro nods and leaves retuning with reiko "now reiko I have had news that you aided in my farther a death to fuel your own agenda which I can understand I was going to kill him anyway but I must ask you this and your answer will decide wether you live or die we're is he where is deagon where is my brother"

Reiko smiles spitting blood in the emporors face "the one place you and your farther could nether reach his in outworld" he says laughing

The emporor smiles picking up his sword " any final words"

the former high preist looks up at taven "yes kill me and it will begin your end taven bo rai cho will rise with my death and yours and outworlds fate will be sealed"

"Wrong again" he says bringing his sword down through reikos neck takeing off his head

Deep in the netherrealm a deep laughter can be heard as a rumbling shakes the realm as rock and magic fly in different directions and the fat ex god steps from his prison "finally after all these centuries bo rai cho is free "he says laughing

In outworld at a bar in decon city a young bald man is sitting waiting as he orders another drink feeling the disturbance in both outworld and the netherrealm he knows that shao khan will arrive soon to take him to hide so he can't be found as the door opens he smiles seeing from the corner of his eye as a familiar face from his past walks in "hello kenshi long time no see" he says to the blind swordsman

"So you were expecting me "

"In a sence "

"So you know why I am here" kenshi replies

"Your here to take me back I was expecting reiko"

"He's dead"

"That's a shame I liked him but I'm not going easily kenshi"

"I wasent expecting you to shall we go outside "

"Yeah why not"

The pair walk outside the bar into the alley around the back of the bar and get ready to fight before the bald man vanishes in a bolt of lightning looking around he finds himself on the plynth of the elder gods "about time shao"

"Sorry I took so long but I diddent think you were going to fight kenshi"

" I'm glad you did I couldent have taken him then taven would have me"

"Then it's a good thing I have you deagon"

Please review


	2. Chapter 2 dead don't stay dead

Chapter two the dead don't stay dead

On the plynth of the elder gods lshao khan is sat meditating whilst deagon stands off to the side his sword in hand training against practise opponents when suddenly shaos eyes snap open and he jumps to his feet the opponnents vanishing "quickly deagon we have to leave" he says walking over and placing a hand on the warriors shoulder and vanishing in a bolt of lightning and reappearing at the temple of light to see all the monks dead

"What happend here my brother" deagon asks

"No this was a much greater force come with me quickly "shao says walking towards the tombs of the fallen defenders to find the seal broken and the bodies of subzero scorpion Shang tsung quan chi Kano kitana mileena jade sektor and cyrax gone "someone's desecrated there grave and taken there body's "

"But why"

"To form his own army and if I'm right the tombs in earthrealm will have been broken into to" shao says

In decon city a shadows figure is atop a roof watching the city watching the people walk by smirking to himself "soon you will all be dead and my master will rule outworld" he says smirking

Not far away a woman's moans can be heard in a hotel room while a yellow dress and a purple ninja outfit are strewn everywhere Tanya rolls off rain catching her breath "oh my god that was amazing"

"Did you expect anything else" the ninja says standing up "I wonder what our resident thunder god would say if he found out about us" rain says pulling his clothes on Tanya doing the same

"I dont really care what shao says" she whispers In His ear

Rain smiles pulling her in for a kiss but a scream from out in the hall draws them away from each other rain throws open the door to find a yellow cyborg standing In The hall the beating heart of a man in the ground still in his hand "what the fuck are you" rain says

"I am scorpion" he says lifting his head to show a human face surrounded by the metal with pure white eyes and a black mask across his face "and I'm here to kill you rain"

Rain gets into his fighting stance "bring it on" he says as the cyber ninja teleports behind him bringing a fist into the back of his head rain spin round his knuckles connecting with scorpions face before flipping away "wait scorpion the scorpion dude you supposed to be dead "

" even the dead don't stay dead for long " scorpion says his chest plate opening launching fire at the purple ninja who rings up a shield of water to stop it

"What the hell was that" he says looking at his hands before diving at scorpion sending them both out of the window rain pummelling the dead warrior repeatedly in the face before they hit the floor rain stands up brushing himself of looking g up to see Tanya looking out watching him

The yellow clad woman smiles turning around to see cassie cage standing there "umm hey we'll pay for the window" the young woman smiles lifting her leg kicking Tanya out of the window lucily her reflexes let her grab a banner hanging from the hotel she looks up at the window and sees cassie look out but not see her before vanishing through a portal

In the netherrealm bo rai cho is standing Infront of his army of dead warriors "as you can see scorpion has failed I will not accept another Shang tsung liu kang you the greatest of enemy's this next task is yours shao khan and deagon are at the temple of light I want you to kill them" the two dead warriors nod before being teleported away "reptile sub zero you will go and take out the warriors known as shinnok and sindel " the pair nod and leave "mileena jade rain and Tanya are your responsibility" the pair leave "and kitana you will go to outworld with Goro I need you to spy on taven and his forces also bring me reikos body he shall be our new recruit " the pair nod leaving through a portal

At the temple of light deagon and shao are clearing the body's of the dead monks when Shang tsung and liu kang appear "Shang you don't have to do this"

"Yes I do shao we followed you and you let us die no prepare to join is both of you" Shang says charging at the thunder god

Please review


End file.
